


Three Key Moments in Oliver Queen's First Life

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Key Moments in Oliver Queen's First Life

_Roy's Addiction_

It was the stupidest knee-jerk reaction he had ever had to a situation in his life. His disgust and shock had overcome all sense of reason.

Now his longtime partnership was severed with the boy running as far from him as possible. Ollie hoped Roy landed on his feet, had to thank the stars that the boy had come through everything with his life and health mostly intact.

Every time one of the others took it in their head to chew him out…Ollie knew it would never rival his own self-castigation. With one small choice, he had lost something precious forever.

_Capture and Rescue_

He barely remembered her getting him down. He can still hear the gunfire though. The sound of his Pretty Bird, using one of the guns she always preferred to avoid. Using it to save his sorry ass because he had been stupid and got caught.

The explosion she had set had obscured a good bit of the evidence. He did not want to think how many people had really died.

How many she killed to save him.

Only at night, without sleep, could he admit just how much of a failure he felt like, to need rescue by his lover.

_Zero Hour_

"This won't stop me."

As soon as the words fell out of Hal's…no, Parallax's…mouth, Oliver had known just what he needed to do.

His best friend, the man that had fought alongside him, fished with him, shared triumph and tragedy with him would have expected it.

It would come to him later that his hand had never been steadier. He had never been more focused on a shot. He would make sure Parallax never had a chance to recreate reality.

It didn't matter that when the shaft plunged into Hal's…Parallax's…chest, that he might as well have killed himself with it.


End file.
